


Strictly Professional

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Amsterdam [1]
Category: Actor RPF, The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF, The Old Guard RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: For weeks now, Luca has been insanely attracted to and, yes, a little bit head-over-heels about his “The Old Guard” co-star Marwan. One evening, he decides to make a move. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Larwan, Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: Amsterdam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018255
Comments: 30
Kudos: 153





	Strictly Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/gifts).



> Thank you so much for beta-reading this for me, [hollybennett123](https://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/) \- and for encouraging me to write this! You wrote [the very first fic for this pairing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327875), and you know how much I love it!! Thank you for everything! *smooches* This one's for you!
> 
> This is RPS (Real Person Slash) - if that's not your cuppa, don't read. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to quote hollybennett123's disclaimer here: "Everyone here in this very fictional and definitely imaginary alternate universe is single or otherwise available and just having a really good time." <3
> 
> [A/N: The video conference interview mentioned at the end is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nXF65gFWMk). And you can view a gifset of the texting [here](https://theoldguardsource.tumblr.com/post/627958666568613888/plrks-marwan-and-matthias-texting-during-their).]

“Do you think we should—” Luca bites his lips. He can feel himself blush, and he doesn’t want to blush, he wants to be strictly professional about this. He wants Marwan to think that this is a strictly professional thing. Which it is. Which it totally is. Because it can’t be anything else. Because he can’t have been fantasizing about what it would be like for weeks now. This is ridiculous, but here they are.

He’s not even sure if Marwan will go for it, even though he’s always very professional and _thorough_ about his job, about his acting. Starting there is definitely the most logical way to bring it up, it clearly is the right approach. It’s a way to explore their characters and their relationship, nothing else. Method acting. Simple as that.

Marwan looks up from his cell phone’s screen and frowns when their eyes meet.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

This would be the perfect chance to back out of the whole thing with nobody any the wiser. Especially Marwan. This is his last chance to—

“Do you think we should—you know? I mean, like they did? Do? Like they probably still do for all I know? So, we’d know, like… What it’s like? You know.”

It’s surprisingly hard to maintain eye-contact. There is no reason to be so nervous about this whole thing, Luca thinks, so flustered. It’s purely professional, and that’s what they both are. Professionals. Especially Marwan. Attractive, too, incredibly, tantalizingly attractive. Gentle. Clever. Witty. Warm. Fit. Hot. And, above all, a professional, and that’s what counts here, after all. He’s not going to take this the wrong way. Maybe he won’t go for it, but he’s definitely not going to take this the wrong way.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marwan says slowly, carefully placing his phone on the table and tilting his head just a little bit.

They’re in Marwan’s trailer, sitting at the small table right next to the door. They’ve been running lines for over an hour, and this is just a short break, so, technically, they’re still working. Which means, at least Luca thinks it does, that Marwan should know exactly what he’s talking about. Technically.

“I mean…” Luca falls silent. He gestures vaguely between them and then at the script pages in front of him. “You know.”

Marwan’s eyebrows rise a little, and his eyes widen, and Luca thinks that he might have got it. Marwan leans forward a little, and Luca looks away. His gaze drops, but it rises again when Marwan speaks next.

“You mean…?” Marwan asks, licking his lips. Licking his goddamn lips as if he doesn’t know exactly what Luca’s talking about. As if he weren’t a fucking professional. 

All Luca can do is stare at those lips and nod.

“Kiss?”

Luca nods again and swallows. His mouth is far too dry suddenly, and his heart is beating way too fast. “Yeah,” he finally says, horrified by how hoarse his voice sounds, how out of breath. He’s still not able to meet Marwan’s eyes again, even though it’s really all he wants to do. Well, maybe not all, but… “That, too.”

There’s a long pause before Marwan speaks again, too long a pause. It’s too silent. Luca can hear his heartbeat and the blood pulsing through his veins. He can hear how he holds his breath.

“Do _you_?”

“What?” Luca frowns. He’s lost track of what Marwan is asking him. Hasn’t he just asked a question himse—

Oh.

_Oh._

“Do _you_ think we should?” Marwan clarifies when Luca doesn’t say anything.

Last chance to—

When their eyes finally meet again, Luca’s stomach lurches. Marwan’s eyes are wide and warm and open, and the question he’s just asked is mirrored in them but as if broken into a thousand shards reflected by a kaleidoscope, honest and with a hint of fire. He nods.

“Yeah,” he says, and his gaze drops to Marwan’s lips for a moment, Marwan’s slightly opened lips and the tempting tip of his tongue slowly running over them. “Yeah, I think so. I think we should.” When those lips curl into a faint smile, Luca looks up again. “For reference.”

Holding his gaze, Marwan rises and takes two measured steps around the table. When he’s standing right in front of Luca’s chair, he holds out his hand.

“Come on, then,” he says, and even though his smile fades a bit, Luca can still feel it in his words.

Luca swallows and takes a deep breath. Then he reaches for Marwan’s hand and nods. He’s feeling giddy, there are butterflies in his stomach, and an aching pulse of arousal is beginning to work its way through his system. When their fingers touch, it feels like a lingering bolt of electricity, and Luca bites his lips. Marwan’s hand is warm in his, and Luca can tell from their touch exactly how high Marwan’s pulse is. It feels amazing.

“Come here,” Marwan says, and then he pulls Luca close, pulls him against his chest and closes his arms around him for a moment. 

Closing his eyes, Luca inhales. Deeply. Marwan smells so good it makes him a little dizzy, and he can’t stifle the chuckle that falls from his lips.

“Hm?” Marwan hums, and warm fingers touch Luca’s chin, pushing his head back and upwards a little. “What?”

“Dizzy,” Luca murmurs, shaking his head. His cheeks are burning, but he’s still grinning, though, he can feel that. When the glitter in Marwan’s eyes intensifies, and Marwan licks his lips again, his heart misses a beat. And he can feel exactly where that beat is going instead.

Marwan’s face comes closer and closer to his, as if in slow motion, and this is the moment when Luca stops believing that the adage of _breathing the same air_ is nothing but a stupid cliché. Their lips almost touching, Marwan stills. He runs his thumb over Luca’s lower lip, slowly and deliberately, and with just the right amount of pressure.

“I’ve wanted to do that for weeks,” he murmurs, and does that thing with his tongue again. “Fuck, Luca. Your lips are so…” He repeats the gesture, and Luca lets his mouth fall open a bit, just a bit, and when Marwan’s thumb brushes over his lip a third time, pressing against it a little harder, the tip of Luca’s tongue darts out and touches against it, not quite a lick, but almost, almost…

Marwan hisses at the small contact, and the next second, his hands are cupping Luca’s face, and their mouths are crushed together in a blinding kiss.

At first, their kiss feels like drowning. It feels just as desperate, and the pull is just as strong, and for a moment Luca thinks of Quynh. Five hundred years are enough to drive anyone insane.

After a few moments the urgency ebbs a little, and Luca realizes that Marwan’s hands are still cupping his face, his fingers holding him in place _hard_ , like clamps, and his thumbs frantically caressing his cheeks, while his own hands are on Marwan’s back, fingers digging into firm muscle, and he’s so hard it hurts.

“Fuck,” Marwan’s lips flutter against his, and Marwan licks the small moan from Luca’s lips and swallows it, just like that. Marwan is hard, too, Luca can feel that, and they take a short break from kissing to let their foreheads touch and to catch their breaths. 

“You taste—”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think,” Marwan murmurs, brushing his lips over Luca’s gently, and his breath is hot against Luca’s skin. “Do you think it’s always like this, for them?”

“Hmmmm,” Luca murmurs and licks into Marwan’s mouth, unable to stop kissing and tasting and drinking in everything, sound and touch and taste and the erratic beating of Marwan’s heart. 

Marwan shifts, and somehow his leg finds its way between Luca’s. Their erections press against each other, and the moan this still insufficient friction draws from Marwan’s lungs sends a shiver through Luca’s entire body. For a second time since they started this, they have to break apart to catch their breaths.

Luca’s eyes flutter open, and he finds Marwan’s gaze resting upon his lips. Then, their eyes meet, and Luca grins. He reaches behind himself and pulls off his shirt, the friction the soft fabric causes against his hard nipples delicious and arousing. 

Marwan’s grin mirrors his when he pulls off his own shirt, but it fades as his eyes roam over Luca’s naked torso. Slowly, he reaches out, runs his palm over Luca’s chest and down his side. He bites his lips, and their eyes meet again.

Without looking, Luca reaches for his belt, but Marwan shakes his head. 

“Leave them on. I want to try something.” With a renewed grin on his face, he maneuvers Luca towards the bed and gives him a soft push, his palm warm and firm against Luca’s abdomen, when they’ve reached the foot. “Scoot up,” he murmurs and begins to kick his shoes off while Luca does the same. 

Marwan joins Luca on the bed and gives him a slight nudge until he’s lying on his side. Then he slots up behind him, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him, his hard cock nudging against the crack of Luca’s ass through their jeans. He buries his nose in Luca’s hair and inhales deeply. When he hums low on the exhale, Luca shivers.

He draws his lower lip between his teeth and bites down. This is so good, so sweet, so excruciatingly arousing, and Marwan is so warm against his back that he doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this with his sanity intact. 

“Do you think,” Marwan murmurs against the sensitive skin at the nape of Luca’s neck, and another shiver runs through Luca’s body, accompanied by a breathtaking surge of arousal. “Do you think that sometimes they…” His hand travels down Luca’s chest and abdomen to the buckle of his belt, and it is a tantalizingly slow journey. “When they’re with the team, in a safe house, at night, or in the cave, do you think they…” Far too slowly, Marwan unbuckles Luca’s belt and opens the buttons of his jeans. Only his fingertips brush against Luca’s cloth-clad cock, and the sensation of it through the fabric of his briefs makes his cock twitch. Marwan chuckles, and Luca fails to bite back a moan. “Do you?”

At first, all Luca can do is nod. He pushes back a little against Marwan’s groin, but then his body chases after Marwan’s touch, needing to push his cock against Marwan’s fingers. “Yeah,” he murmurs, his hips repeating that subtle back-and-forth-motion. “Sometimes…”

He can feel Marwan nod as well. It’s unbearably delicious how their bodies begin to move in sync. “Yeah,” Marwan echoes, licking a fiery trail down the nape of Luca’s neck while his fingers worm their way past the waistband of Luca’s briefs. They burn his skin when they finally reach their destination, and nothing has ever felt this good before.

Luca tilts his head back and reaches behind himself, desperate to pull Marwan closer, to draw him in for a kiss, to taste him again, just like before. It’s messy and sloppy when their lips finally meet, open-mouthed and greedy, and there is no way either of them can hide their growing desire anymore. When they break apart again, Marwan’s lips travel down Luca’s throat, his fingers closed around his cock.

“And sometimes,” Marwan nibbles against Luca’s skin and withdraws his hand from Luca’s cock, leaving it aching for touch.

Luca tries to chase after it, but he stills when Marwan’s hands start to tug at the waistband of his trousers, carefully, quietly, trying to pull them down. He bites his lips and lifts his hips a little, his hands joining Marwan’s, trembling with the effort to be efficient, to help.

“Sometimes,” Marwan mutters, shoving his jeans down a little further, and Luca’s cock springs free. “Sometimes, they…” He presses his face against Luca’s shoulder and takes Luca in hand again. “But they have to be very quiet, don’t you think? Because of the others?”

Luca nods, trying to thrust into Marwan’s hand, but Marwan is keeping him in place with the weight of his body and the determination of his hand. 

“And when they…” Marwan’s voice trails off as his other hand runs over Luca’s ass, his fingertips tracing Luca’s crack. “Then, sometimes…” The angle is awkward, but he manages to run them down and up it again and then push them between Luca’s cheeks, and when they brush over Luca’s entrance, Luca squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees stars. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, torn between thrusting forward and pushing back, drawing Marwan’s fingers inside. “Yeah…”

“And—” Marwan whispers, swallowing around a moan as be breaches Luca’s body with just the tip of his finger. “And—And then they… like this…”

Luca is tight around Marwan’s finger, and the angle only allows him to push in a little further, that’s all. Luca pushes backwards, but the way Marwan has positioned himself doesn’t allow for much movement, and the inability to go further makes both him and Marwan groan in frustration. And then, they laugh. 

“Fuck,” Marwan kisses against Luca’s neck and withdraws his fingers. “I want—”

Luca has rolled onto his back already when Marwan sits up, and when Marwan looks down at him, he grins. “You look—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Luca grins back, frantically trying to shimmy out of his jeans and underpants. “I _know_.” He knows exactly how he looks when he is like this, his hair a mess, his eyes glittering, his cheeks flushed, and his lips bitten red. His stomach lurches when Marwan grabs hold of his trousers, pulls them down and off and then reaches for his own belt.

After quite a bit of fumbling they both have somehow managed to get fully undressed, and Marwan nudges Luca’s legs apart before he kneels between them. A slight frown furrows his brow, but then the grin returns, and he leans over to his right and opens the top drawer of the small nightstand. Still grinning, he retrieves a plastic bottle and lets it drop onto the bed next to him. Then, his grin falters.

“Shit,” he shakes his head. “I don’t have…”

“Now _that_ ,” Luca says, his own grin broadening, “is something _they_ definitely do _not_ have to deal with.” He sits up and fishes for his jeans. He withdraws a strip of three condoms from his back pocket and lets them drop next to the lube before he lowers himself back down until he’s propped up on his elbows, watching how Marwan pops open the lid of the lube and squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers. 

“Prepared,” Marwan smiles, tilting his head a little. 

“Always.”

His eyes follow Marwan’s hand, but at the first touch of Marwan’s fingers to his entrance, he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Marwan is incredibly good with his fingers, Luca learns. Brilliant, even. 

He teases Luca mercilessly before he finally breaches him with the tip of his middle finger, brushing over, circling and playfully nudging against Luca’s hole until Luca is this close to telling him to stop fucking around and just fucking do it. When it finally happens, Luca gasps, and Marwan stops, only inside to the first knuckle. Luca’s eyes snap open and he lifts his head.

Marwan is looking at him, and there is an expression of such pleasure and mischief on his face it’s like a punch to the gut. Luca’s cock twitches, and he bites his lips.

“If you don’t—” He manages to grit out, but when Marwan begins to pull his finger out, his hips jerk, and he bites back a moan. “I swear, if you don’t—”

Marwan’s finger pushes back in, just a little, just the tiniest bit, and the heat that spreads through Luca’s body is so sweet he can’t help but moan. For a couple of moments, Marwan’s eyes stay locked with Luca’s, but then he drops his gaze, watching himself as he pushes his finger into Luca’s tight body, his mouth slightly open as if in awe.

Luca is reduced to a moaning mess by the time Marwan has three fingers inside of him. His cock is leaking pre-come, and if Marwan doesn’t hurry up and fuck him already, this is going to be over before it has really started. Unable to speak but desperate to get his point across, Luca pushes back against Marwan’s fingers until he’s practically fucking himself on them, only fueling his need for more further.

The look on Marwan’s face when he finally _gets it_ , when he finally withdraws his fingers and Luca opens his eyes is so devastating Luca almost has to look away. Their eyes lock for a moment before Marwan plucks one of the condoms from the string, tears it open and rolls it onto his cock. His fingers tremble a little, and he bites back a moan when he unrolls it. He tilts his head backwards and gives his cock a few lazy strokes when it’s on. Then he leans forward and positions himself. 

Luca’s mouth opens in a silent scream when Marwan enters him. It’s one single fluid movement, and the sensation of taking Marwan in is one of the most exquisite pain. Being stretched like this, being opened up like this is almost more than Luca can bear.

Once he’s inside, Marwan gives Luca time to adjust, staying completely still except for the pulsing and the occasional jerk of his cock. He waits until Luca nods, then he starts moving, trembling with the effort to hold back.

Luca arches into the slow movements with which Marwan fucks into him, the friction so delicious it makes him leak even more. His cock brushes against his belly hard and hot and aching, and when Marwan smiles at him, his face a little shiny with sweat and his hair slightly disheveled, Luca has to close his eyes for a moment. 

For the same moment, Marwan pauses. He has almost completely pulled out, only the tip of his cock remaining inside. “Relax,” he murmurs, as he pushes back in.

Luca’s hands are fisted into the sheets, and he shakes his head. “Can’t,” he pants, and squeezes his eyes shut even tighter. “It is too good. It’s—”

When Marwan’s cock brushes over his prostate, Luca gasps. “Shit. Oh, _fuck_. Ma _donn_ —” He bites his lips, but he already knows that something is building inside of him he is utterly defenseless against, no matter how frantically he may shake his head and try to stave it off. “Oh, no. _No._ Shit, no—”

And he comes helplessly, even before his mind fully realizes what is happening. He comes after just a few short moments of fucking, and it’s hot and messy and completely out of his control.

Through the haze of pleasure, he can hear Marwan laughing while he keeps fucking into him, and suddenly there is a hand around his cock, gloriously stroking him through his release. He can’t help but laugh as well, and he can’t believe how out of breath his orgasm has left him. “Scusa…,” he laughs. “Shit, I’m so sorry…” His come is warm on his skin, almost hot even, and he’s so aware of it, of Marwan, of himself, it’s beyond anything he’s ever felt before.

“Luca,” Marwan says, the movements of his hand around Luca’s sensitive cock slowing to a halt, and he makes the _u_ in Luca’s name long, like a gentle tease, a loving caress. “Don’t worry about it.”

Marwan’s warm voice washes over him, through him, and this is just so, so fucking good. It’s still so incredibly good, and all he can do is let it happen and arch into it once more.

“You’ll last longer, next time.”

“Next time,” Luca gasps, and Marwan, Marwan just keeps fucking into him, a little slower than before, though, and with a look of amused and rapt concentration on his face. 

“Yeah,” he smiles, “I mean, you don’t think they only ever did it this way, do you? In nine centuries, they will have—”

 _Yeah,_ Luca thinks, and he contracts around Marwan, and it makes him smile as well, it makes him grin, too. _I’ll show you,_ he thinks, and flexes his hips just so, getting Marwan to moan and his thrusts to stutter and to speed up. _Give me a minute and I’ll just show you, and then you’ll see—_

After only a few more of those thrusts, Luca is fully hard again, and he takes himself in hand, his skin sticky and hot. “Wow,” he murmurs, and Marwan nods. He’s clearly close himself, and Luca wants to feel him fall apart. 

“Yeah,” Marwan pants, and his eyes squeeze shut when Luca tightens his muscles around him again and cants his hips to meet Marwan’s thrusts. “Yeah—”

It doesn’t take Marwan long to reach his peak after that, and he spills himself buried in Luca’s tight heat, with the fingers of Luca’s free hand digging into the taut muscles of his back. The look on his face is indescribable. When his cock stops pulsing, he collapses onto Luca’s chest and stays inside of Luca for a few moments while his breathing slowly begins to even out. But then, he pulls out, disposes of the condom and rolls onto his back. 

Luca listens to their still a little heavy breathing for some seconds, his left hand flat on his chest and his right hand loosely wrapped around his cock. He can’t tell if it’s a new, fresh desire that hums through him or still the same from before, but when his cock twitches in his hand, he can definitely tell that it’s growing again. He rolls onto his side, facing Marwan.

Marwan’s eyes are closed, and his hand is resting on his chest just like Luca’s had been only a short while ago, and his other hand has found its way into his hair. He’s smiling.

Luca reaches out and lets his hand run over Marwan’s torso and then over his thigh. His fingertips brush over the soft skin on the inside, and Marwan parts his legs a little. Luca bites his lips and repeats the caress, letting his hand slip between Marwan’s thighs and up to his crack. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Marwan murmurs, his voice low and soft, and this has to be the most arousing thing Luca’s ever heard. “I like it when I’ve just come.”

Luca doesn’t need to be told twice. He rolls half on top of Marwan and pulls his head in for a deep kiss. It’s slow at first, but it becomes hungrier by the second until Luca’s hips are constantly rolling against Marwan’s body, and he feels close to the brink again already.

He sits up on his knees between Marwan’s legs and reaches for the lube and the condoms. For a moment, his brain short circuits. He doesn’t know what he wants to do first – put on the condom or coat his fingers with lube and work Marwan open. Staring at the two things in his hands, he shakes his head and chuckles. When he looks up, his and Marwan’s eyes meet, and there’s a huge, blissed out grin on Marwan’s face.

“Problem?”

Luca’s grin broadens, and he shakes his head again. “I’m just so turned on,” he says, and, as if on cue, his cock gives another twitch. 

Marwan nods and bends his legs at the knees, propping them up and spreading them a little further to give Luca better access. 

Biting his lips, Luca drops the condoms onto the mattress next to them and squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers. He brings his hand between Marwan’s legs.

Marwan hisses when Luca spreads the lube over his entrance, and his hands fist into the sheets. In that nest of curls at his groin, his cock begins to stir again.

Luca tries to take his time preparing Marwan, but Marwan’s body being so fucking _tight_ around his fingers and Marwan’s near-constant sounds of pleasure as well as his own ever-growing need don’t make it easy. Again and again, Luca takes either Marwan or himself in hand, and soon he can’t take it anymore, so he pulls his fingers out, quickly wipes them against the sheets and rolls a condom over his cock. Accompanied by Marwan’s low moans and curses, he coats his cock with lube and positions himself.

Marwan is hot and tight, and as Luca pushes into that tight heat, he’s hit by a fleeting suspicion that, despite having come once before not even that long ago, this might not take all that long either. “Fuck,” he moans once he’s fully sheathed and pauses. “You feel _impossible_.”

Slowly, Marwan relaxes around him, and that sensation is even more arousing than the tightness in a way. Luca tries to remain still, but his body doesn’t let him. It wants to move, and it begins to move, slowly, gradually, and the moans that fall from Luca’s lips entwine with Marwan’s. 

It is incredibly difficult to not just give in, but to keep the thrusts of his hips slow and even, and it makes Luca sweat and swear with the effort. But it’s so worth it, it’s so fucking _worth it_ to make this last, to hold back the inevitable for as long as possible. Marwan’s moans and curses are worth it, and the way his cock has become fully hard again and the way it feels against Luca’s palm is so worth it, as are the steadily surging waves of arousal coursing through Luca’s own trembling body. 

“Close,” he pants when he’s sure he can’t take any more of this, when he can feel the waves beginning to crest.

Marwan just nods, groaning, and raises his right leg, hooking his heel behind Luca’s back and pulling him even deeper inside. 

“Fuck. _Close—_ ”

Luca wants Marwan to come first, but he’s not sure that’s what’s going to happen. He’s so close he can taste it, and his body is this close from taking over completely. He squeezes his eyes shut, desperate to hold back just a little longer, just a little, and out of his mind with the need for release at the same time. 

What breaks him apart in the end is Marwan. Marwan’s hands on his back and his humming voice in his ear. 

“Come.”

He shakes his head, but when Marwan says it again, he knows he’s lost. With a harsh huff of breath he tumbles over the edge, and Marwan is right there with him, coming between their sweat-slick bodies just as Luca empties himself inside of him.

Their climax lasts longer than the first time, it’s slow and growing in waves this time, like ripples on the water, and when Luca’s arms give in and he falls onto Marwan’s chest and Marwan wraps his arms around him and holds him tight, he’s still coming, and so is Marwan. 

When they’ve finished and while they’re slowly coming down, Marwan’s fingers trace lazy patterns on Luca’s back, and Luca smiles against the crook where Marwan’s throat meets his shoulder. His tongue darts out and licks over Marwan’s skin, and Marwan’s arms around him tighten for a moment. 

“We have just one more,” Luca says when he’s able to form words again, picks up the third condom, turns it in his fingers and drops it onto the mattress once more. 

Marwan chuckles. “Yeah. But we can always get fresh supplies.”

“You mean—”

“I mean,” Marwan says, reaching for Luca’s chin and tilting his head back a little. He brushes his lips over Luca’s and smiles. “I mean that there are so many things we haven’t tried yet. I mean, so many centuries, there must be a million positions, at least. So many… scenarios. So much to explore. And,” he adds after a quick, greedy kiss, “this is really fun.”

Luca nods and kisses Marwan again, slow, unhurried. Then he rests his head against Marwan’s shoulder and smiles. In a moment, he will have to pull out, but until then he’s going to revel in the impossible rhythm of Marwan’s heartbeat, and the soft rising and falling of his chest. 

*****

During one of the Zoom interviews on the movie’s virtual press tour, the interviewer, Tracy Gilchrist from “The Advocate”, asks about Joe and Nicky’s relationship at the very beginning of the interview. Marwan, while she’s still phrasing her question, sends Matthias – it’s just him, Matthias and Luca this time – a quick text.

_told you booker wouldn’t be first question you owe me 20 bucks_

In his reply to Tracy’s question, Marwan talks about Achilles and Patroclus, and on his laptop’s small monitor, he watches Luca’s almost mesmerized attention. He’s nearly at the end of what he’s been wanting to say when a new message alert flashes up on his cell phone’s screen. Stumbling over his words a little, he finishes his answer and surreptitiously unlocks his phone.

_now let’s get this straight you DID bang the Italian while we were shooting right??_

He cannot stop a beaming grin from spreading over his face. Luca. Luca’s in Rome and he’s in Amsterdam, but the restrictions on inner-European travel have gradually been lifted over the last two weeks, and as soon as the press tour is over, Luca will be on his way here. 

_FUCK OFF SCHOENAERTS_

He wants to listen to Luca, to how he answers Tracy’s follow-up question, but he can’t stop grinning as he reads Matthias’s message and his reply again. Just a few seconds later, Matthias has texted him again.

_charlie owes me 500 you guys are too easy_

It’s hard not to laugh, and Marwan has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop his features from betraying him. Somehow, he suspects that this is not his finest acting job. Matthias knows, of course he does, and soon Charlize will know as well. But Marwan doesn’t care. In just a few more days Luca and he can pick up where they left off the last time, and he already has an idea of what they might try this time. 

He’s going to look up some things online as soon as soon as today’s interviews are over, and he’s going to send Luca some links tonight. Or maybe write him a letter. He thinks Luca might like a letter. It really is time they get to see each other again.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The seque, "Amsterdam", is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372568/chapters/66890269). :)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"!


End file.
